The Little Black Book
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: SLASH! (Blush) All of Mrs. Green students are required to write in a journal for a select amount of time everyday. This is Mush's journal (This summery sucks, but plese R&R anyway) Rated for language and slash (Journal Entry 6 is up!)
1. Journal Entry 1: Freewrite about self

**A/N:** Just incase you want to know this is based kinda on an assignment that my English teacher made us do everyday. So if it seems a bit odd and disconnected, that's why. And if it ever stops in the middle of a sentence, it's because I'm timing my writing like it was in class.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Newsies (tear) and if I did... I wouldn't sue anyone, so please don't sue me.

**The Little Black Book**

Journal Entry 1

Assigned Topic- Free write about self

_My name is Miguel Tak Meyers. But I guess you really don't care about that, because everyone knows me as 'Mush'. I used to think that it was because my skin looks like oatmeal. But apparently I was wrong, because the guys have told me that it was because I was so good at talking to the girls. Which I guess is really ironic since I'm gay, yes you heard me right. I'm gay. Or I guess I can say that I'm a straight as a circle. In fact I'm in love with my straight best friend Louis Ballet or Kid Blink, depending on which school you go to._

_Blink is really nice, and hot, and straight :'( Well, I guess that's okay because at least he's my best friend right? I mean he always has his arm around me... but he also doesn't know I'm gay. But that's okay. Blink has dirty blonde hair, a brilliant blue-green eye, a kinda dirty brown eye-patch, a nice butt... Wait, I'm supposed to be writing about myself. So here it goes again..._

_..._

_Wow... fifteen minutes never seemed to long before... So, I guess I'll explain myself. I'm 5'11" I weigh 180 lbs. (I think). IO have curly brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. I guess that I could be considered attractive because I'm kinda muscular. I have a six-pack and I'm kinda well built. But I'm also in love, which really sucks ass ya know?_

_Wowie! Less then four minutes left. I guess I'm lucky I'm not religious or else I'll be stuck in Hell for not being straight. Does that mean God's a homophobe? No, God loves all of us... maybe he's a she..._

_YES! Only two minutes left. I wonder what Blink's writing about in his journal..._

_YAY! _. _Mrs. Green just said that the time is up! But we still have 45 minutes! OH NO!_

**A/N:** Wowie, that was fun to write, and just incase ya wanna know it's in Italics because it's supposed to represent Mush's hand writing.

Mush!Muse: Man, I'm a loser.

Blink!Muse: No, your not. You're my loser. ::starts snogging Mush!Muse::

Well, I guess that's all for right now. If anyone would like to try writing any of the other newsies journals, that might be fun. So just e-mail me and let me know. Well, please review and let me know if you like it or not.


	2. Journal Entry 2: My good and bad habits

**The Little Black Book**

Journal Entry 2

Assigned Topic- My Good and Bad Habits

_Let's see my good habits well; I can manage not to let anyone know I'm gay (besides probably Mrs. Green now). I'm strong-ish and I'm a good friend...I think...maybe... and I can keep secrets. Wow, it's really, really, really hard to come up with positive stuff about myself. So, I guess Ill go on to the much easier part of this..._

_My worst habits._ _My worst habit is that I like to stare at Kid Blink's ass... But that isn't all I also day dream about us getting together... and doing each other... and yeah... I'm also a dishonest pessimist. Dishonest because I hide how much of a pessimist I really am with a fake crappy smile. I also confess my deepest darkest secrets to this little black notebook that Mrs. Green is probably going to read, then she'll tell my counselor, who will tell my parents, who'll disown me after making me into a eunuch, then I'd gain like 500 lbs. and I'd be dick-less so I'd never be able to attract a guy. So, I'd die cold and alone without a dollar or a friend to my name._

_Wowie, I am a huge pessimist... I wonder what Blink is writing in his notebook... Maybe he's still on the good habits... Because he doesn't have any... I wonder if he sings in the shower... :) Kid in the shower...smile... now that's a good thought... Did I forget to mention that I'm kind of a whore-ish thought slut? Well, if you don't know what that means, you don't get to know anytime soon._

_NO! I have to get my mind back on my journal... and not on what a hot, wet, naked Blink would look like... _

_Mrs. Green told us that we are going to have a journal check, so I guess all my secrets are going to be exposed now._

_Okay, she just checked mine, which was pretty much just looking at how long the entrees are... So, I guess I'm safe until another day... Opps, time's up!_

A/N: Dude, I'm so loving writing this fic . It's making me so hyper. I just love writing it... and I hope you are enjoying reading it, so please review.

SmartassLeprechaun- Wowie! I got your review right before I posted this chapter (the first time... but then I had a typo) Well, I hope you like it . I'm going to write Blink's next (The Little Camoflague Book) and my sister and cousin are working on Itey's and Jack's. . I hope you like it.

Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- WOW! You're really going to write Itey's... ::cough::likeyouareevergoingtogetaroundtoit::cough:: Well, thanks for the review.


	3. Journal Entry 3: My Greatest Dream in 10...

**The Little Black Book**

Journal Entry 3

Assigned Topic- My greatest dream in 100 words

_My greatest dream is to have the courage to tell Kid Blink that I love him. If I had my way it would be like this:_

_Me: Kid Blink, I love you._

_Kid: I love you, too. But Mush it's a sin._

_Me: Do you believe in Heaven?_

_Kid: No, but I know that my life would be Hell without you._

_Me: Make love to me, Blink._

_Kid: Okay my love._

_Then we'd have sex day in and day out until I get pregnant. Then we'd have a daughter named Alice Mara Meyers-Ballet. And we'd all live happily ever after._

**A/N:** I'm really enjoying writing this story (if you can't tell from the constant updates). But I'm afraid this might be the last update for a couple of days because I have 3.5 books to read for AP English before next Wednesday. Well, I hope you like it! Please review!

**SpecsGlasses-** Have you gotten my e- mail yet? Well, I hope you like it. Thanks for your review... it means so much to me.

**SmartassLeprechaun-** Wow, Mush reminds you of you. That's cool. Mush reminds me of me too... because he likes to rant... and so do I... and I have a one-track mind too. Well, onto writing Blink's journal. Thanks for the review... This chapter is for you


	4. Journal Entry 4: Betrayal

**The Little Black Book**

Journal Entry 4:Betrayal

_This topic couldn't have come at a better time. You see after I'd written yesterday's journal assignment, I realized that Kid was my best friend, so it was wrong of me to keep my feelings a secret from him and admitted that I loved him. He laughed at me! Can you believe it HE laughed at ME. Then he said," That's a nice joke, Mush." I started crying as I quickly kissed him on the lips, "It wasn't a joke, Kid." I then ran to my next class, but I still haven't talked to him even though he's sitting right next to me. I can feel my heart slowly breaking at his betraying me, if you can even call it that. I don't know what would be better, having never told him and keeping this a secret, or knowing that my love has cost me my best friend. I guess that my life isn't supposed to be easy is it? Maybe this is my personal Hell for breaking one of God's commandments. Wait, Blink just stopped writing, that's kinda strange... His hands moving this way and it's... it's on my hand now. We are holding my hands. What was I talking about earlier? My life is the best. Well, time's_

**A/N:** Shout-outs will be in the next chapter... sorry all...


	5. Journal Entry 5: The song that fits me b...

**The Little Black Book**

Journal Entry 5: The song that fits me best and why

_I think that the song that fits me best is the theme song to "Fruits Basket". _

_I think that it fits me because it reminds me of my relationship with Blink. Because no matter how many people make fun of us for being together, we will still be just that together. So, yeah, it reminds me of my love for Blink... which I found out yesterday after class that he feels for me too. I can only hope that someday, some of our friends, like Spot, will be willing to accept us as friends again. So, yeah, now I will write the lyrics down._

_"I was so happy, you were laughing_

_With a smile that melts everything away_

_"Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,_

_Waiting for the time to sprout_

_"For instance, even if today is painful_

_And yesterday's wounds remain_

_I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_

_"I cannot be reborn_

_But I can change as I go on, so_

_Let's stay together always_

_"Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers_

_This simple desire is everlasting_

_"I want things to be simple_

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow_

_"For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_"I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always_

_"For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_"I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always "_

_Well, I Love Blink, and we are always going to be together . _

**A/N:** That was different... Well, I hope you liked it... it was different, but I LOVE that song. Well, Spot's, Skittery's, Davey's, and Itey's are up by their respected authors, and I have the Blink one up. So things are going great. But if you'd like to read one, PLEASE e-mail me and tell me that you want to. (Sorry that this chapter kinda sucked ass)

**SHOUT-OUTS**

**Gryffin Parker-** It is interesting isn't it? I think Mush might be a bit too honest though... he kinda scares me at time. Thanks for the review.

**Pidge-** Sorry that it's kinda perverted, but ya know all of the guys I know are more than just kinda perverted. Well, thanks for the review.

**Braids21-** I'm happy you like it! It's so much fun to be able to make up the mind of the character. Thanks for the review.

**Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr-** LoL, too bad you didn't really use that idea for his dream. Well, thanks for the review sis.

**SpecsGlasses-** Yup! I sent you an e-mail. Well, I LOVED your two books... Well, I'm glad that you liked Mush and Blink... But I agree with you, I like Blink a tage more than I like mush too. Thanks for the review!

**ocdchic-** This is funny? Well, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it

**Bookey Elliot-** Yup, I did get your other review. Well, I'm glad you want to be part of this whole deal. I look forward to your story. . Thanks for the review.

**C.M. Higgins-** hey, a guy can dream right? Plus I don't know how much attention he was really paying to what he wrote down. Well, thanks for the review.

**Liams Kitten-** Mush really is a psychopath isn't he? But at least he's honest, right? Well, thanks for the review. (And if you want you can write someone's... hinthint)


	6. Journal Entry 6: Rumors

_**Topic 6: Rumors (15 minutes)**_

_Rumors, what kind of a stupid gay topic is this, I mean sure rumors exist...but um... yeah, that's about all I can say about them. Let's see what's some good gossip. I'm gay...and I'm dating Blink. Although the rumors would want you to believe that Hillary Clinton's alien lover came, took over my body and is forcing me to be gay, just as Blink is possessed by an evil monkey that's making him act the same way..._

_Okay, maybe that isn't a real rumor, but it would be cool if it was, right?_

_Let's see, another rumor. Um... Mrs. Green is in the Mafia is secretly a fifty-two year old man that wears a magic bow to make him look like a woman... Or at least that's what Jack told me... So I don't know if it's true or not... It probably is, I mean he wouldn't lie to me, besides that one day when he said I was straight... And that one time when he said that he loved me... and that one time when he said that he would never betray us for the popular kids... and when he said that his name was Jack Kelly... and when he said that he made out with Marilyn Monroe in a past life... I mean come on, even I know it was Marilyn Manson... and when he was said he was actually Michael Jackson... and that time when he copied off my homework... Well, and all the rest of the time whenever he tells me anything at all... _

_Let's see, more rumors, eh? We still have time? Well, I heard a rumor that Spot's gonna kick mine and Blink's asses because he hates gays... and that Jack is in love with Itey... and that Itey tried to eat a whole block of monkey dung once, but it wouldn't fit in his nose... And that this one time in band camp, Sarah Jacobs... Opps, times up!_

**A/N: **I really liked that chapter, it was perhaps the most fun I've had since I wrote my "horror" story in Creative Writing about a vitamin... Let's just say this, I will never be able to eat another Flintstones vitamin in this or any other life. I'm really sorry, but I have no time to do shout-outs so I'll do twice as many next time. I'm also very sorry for the whole lack of updates, my computer was completely down, so I had to wait until it was fixed...


End file.
